


oblivion

by sirnando



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Luke, M/M, teasing han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: five times luke was oblivious to han’s flirting and the one time he - still had to ask for reassurance





	1. first

Han pecked him.

In the back of the Falcon while Luke stood there, completely stiff lipped and nails scuffing the leather of his belt. And the peck was in fact more of an elongated one, a kiss even, if one side sliming all over an unresponsive receiver could be categorized as a kiss, Luke thought. Han had pressed in close enough for their foreheads to gently bump into one another and he pulled away with Luke’s bottom lip still caught between his teeth.

He didn’t wait for a response or reaction, and rightly so because Luke was a bundle of awkward smiles, uncomfortable laughs, sweaty palms and saying thank you at the most inappropriate times. So he was fed a smile and Han left him there, calling back to Leia who had asked where they all were. 

Luke assumed this was normal. A Han type of ritual, pecking your new friends. A sort of Thank You gesture because it must’ve been difficult finding friends with an attitude like Han’s. So he brushed it off, packed it away into Han’s Friendly Gestures and ignored the stars twinkling behind his eyelids and the pit of his stomach.


	2. second

It was when they flew over to visit Lando. Standing side by side, Lando animatedly retelling the new compilation of life stories that he’d collected for their meeting.

Luke felt something tickling his palm. A tiny fly? A bead of sweat? An illusion, he concluded. His brow furrowed deeper in concentration in an attempt to ignore the ghost tickle that had now amplified. One he refused to search for the source for.

But Lando had stopped talking. Luke looked to him and heard “But I see you two have much more interesting details to tell me,” his eyes cast down to where Luke’s hand was.

Han was holding it. The illusion was an illusion and the nightmare was true. His fingers were curled around tightly and Luke jerked his away, Lando smirking.

It had been a mistake, surely. Han had been looking for Leia’s hand and Leia was ….. had stayed back this trip.


	3. three

“God you’re pretty.” and Han is saying it with a smirk on his face, leaned against the door frame, interrupting Luke in the middle of his sentence.

“I - well ....” he has nothing to answer to that. He’s sure Leia would love to hear the compliment, but what was the point of practicing his lines on Luke? Leia’s response never changed. A Shut Up but bubbling on the inside.

Yet Han is standing there, staring curious holes into Luke’s suit and Luke can feel the pink crawling on his cheeks and the tip of his nose. Feels Han’s smile widen even if his eyes are now downcast. 

He never responds because he doesn’t have to. Han ruffles his hair and leaves.


End file.
